Mitsui Saikou
This OC is made by Princess Shadinella. Please do not edit this unless its for G&S. She is a fanon character. She is not in game and will not be in the game. She is Megami's Fan made sister Appearence Mitsui has her hair open. She doesn't wear gloves and she doesn't put any pins in her hair. Persona Mitsui has the Social butterfly persona. If she witnesses murder/Finds a corpse unlike other social butterflies she will go to the student council and tell them about the murder. Then she will stay with the student council until the police come. If Megami's there she will cry and tell her about the murder but will stay quite about the murderer. If a camera is pointed at her she will strike a cute pose. Backstory Same as Megami Megami's week On Megami's week... Megami will give Mitsui Pepper spray. However Mitsui is afraid to use it because she feels it will hurt a lot so she will never use it against anyone. Mitsui will follow Megami on the morning. On the after noon Megami will tell Mitsui to find someone to stay with and would NEVER let Mitsui stay alone, Making Mitsui hard to kill without a witness. If Megami die Mitsui will get into depression. Quotes "Hi" Asking Mitsui to talk "Bye?" Stopping to talk with Mitsui "I am sorry I cant" Asking Mitsui to distract someone "Oh! Thank you" Complementing Mitsui "I think that's enough" Complementing Mitsui a lot "Sorry Megami told me not to follow anyone" Mitsui rejecting to follow "Okay... I mean... Everyone trust you so... I will follow you!" Mitsui accepting to follow if you have a high reputation "Oh my god this is.... Awful! Sheesh! You should't gossip about others! Now go apologize to them NOW!" Gossiping to Mitsui "Private business? Am not going a step from here! I KNOW you want to do something dirty" Mitsui rejecting to go away if you have negative reputation "Okay I understand" Mitsui accepting to go away if you have a positive reputation "Uh.. ok?" Mitsui accepting to go away if you have a neutral reputation "I lost... My.... no this is private" Mitsui rejecting to tell you about her task if you have a neutral/Negative reputation "I lost my.... I.... I LOST MY PANTIES!!!!! D-don't ask how!!!!!!! Please find them and don't tell anyone!" Mitsui accepting to tell you about her task if you have a positive reputation "DON'T TELL ANYONE YOU HEAR ME?" Rejecting her task "Thank you! PLEASE DO NOT TELL ANYONE" Accepting her task "N-no this cant be happening!" Mitsui witnessing murder/a corpse "Someone die! Please help me" Mitsui telling the student council about her discovery "Sis..... '''Sobs... '''Someone die! I am really scared I don't know what to do!!!" Mitsui telling Megami about her discovery "Um" Mitsui being asked about the murder ''Anything else is same as any other student '' Relationships Positive Student council: She is really positive about them and can trust them ??????: Her died best friend she still cares about her Player: She will trust you if you join the student council or have a positive reputation Neutral Students: She was told not to trust anyone unless they are trustworthy so she is neutral around students Player: She doesn't trust you if you have a neutral reputation Negative Player: She would hate and not trust the player if they have a negative reputation Trivia She is really careful reputation is very important to her She can be stupid sometimes Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Social Butterfly Category:1st Years Category:Princess Shadinella's OCs